


The April Disaster

by DanganSwizzle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A little late on that but I wrote it at least, AU where Hinata knew these dorks at Hope's Peak (AKA what should have happened), Also I did do all that math, April Fool's Fic, Basically they all plan an April Fool's Prank, Gen, I'm putting it in the tag just in case tho, IDK how big campuses should be tho, Ko's Luck, More friendship then relationship, Nanami fucking dies (not really), The Team Meme, it goes as expected, slightly ooc but for good fun, swearing btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganSwizzle/pseuds/DanganSwizzle
Summary: Hinata, Nanami, and Komaeda wake up in the wee hours of the morning to plan their April Fools Day prank. Chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so I decided to do (and post) some writing whenever I'm able to/inspired/feel like it as practice for bigger projects. I'll post rather randomly, but I hope y'all enjoy (I did, at least. God do I love Ko's luck) and I'll see you whenever I post next!

“Alright, team.” Hinata sat in front of his two friends, staring them down with great intensity, all in their pajamas “We got one day to do a bomb ass prank- so we need a plan. There's only one April Fool’s day, and only one prank that's the best. What have we got?” Every holiday was a competition at Hope’s Peak, and The Team Meme (Their team name, and intentionally incorrect (or that's what they say so that no one teases them about their poor English)) were tired of losing.

“Party poppers everywhere.” Nanami commented as she very intensely focused on her game of Cooking Mama.

“Interesting idea, but two flaws- I don't know where we’d buy that many party poppers, and I don't know how we’d execute that.”

“Well, with that attitude, of course you’d have no idea.” She stated semi-bitterly as she chopped onions.

“Komaeda?” Komaeda looked up from his notebook, where he appeared to be jotting things down.

“Uuuuuuuuuh- Oh! Idea! We all go on a date!” Hinata and Nanami both stared at him, their gaze filled with confusion.

“How is that a prank?” Hinata eventually asked.

“Well, I mean-”

“Damn it, my onions!”

“... Well, I just thought it’d be, like, you know, a joke! It's funny!” He explained, looking almost nervous.

“... Nanami?”

“Party poppers, I’m telling you!”

“We are not doing party poppers!”

“Alright, fine then. Then let's just do the same thing but with red solo cups.”

“Oh, I like that!” Komaeda interjected, then returned to his notebook to draw a picture of a cup.

“Okay, that seems doable. But how do we pull that off? We’ve only got a few hours until morning. I don't even know if we can get enough red solo cups by then.”

“How many would we need?” Nanami asked.

“Well.” Komaeda started, looking at his phone “If we’re turning the cups upside down, the radius would be approximately 1.875 inches, meaning they would cover an area of about 11.04 inches- we’ll round up to 11.05 for simplicity and to not buy way too many cups. Considering Hope’s Peak has an acreage of about 3,000 acres, that's with buildings included, and we wanted to cover it all, as well as have some to play around with, we would need- hold on a moment.” He punched some numbers in the calculator app, and said, “1.703 billion cups.”

“What the fuck?” Hinata responded, because how else does one respond to that?

“Okay, new plan. There's no way we could get that many, much less sort them all out by morning.” Nanami reluctantly admitted.

“Yeah, definitely.” Hinata agreed, a frazzled look on his face.

“No no, guys, don't worry, I got this.” Komaeda left with his phone in hand. Hinata looked at Nanami, attempting to exchange worried glances with her, but she was still focused on her game, though with perhaps a more worried look on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Komaeda returned.

“The calvary will be here any moment, so get ready!” Hinata looked at him, again confused, before he heard the sound of planes overhead. Many planes.

It was a chaos of red. Cups, falling like rain, landing on the ground with an empty thud as several confused students screamed in horror in the distance. But they were all drowned out under the sounds of planes and cups. 

The chaos, which seemed to last for far longer than it truly did, eventually died down. And when Hinata opened his eyes to see what had happened, he found himself both relieved from the safety of him and his friends, but terrified in what he saw.

Perfectly placed one next to the other, cups were placed over every inch of his room. A certain dread filled his heart, but that was drowned out by how purely impressed he was that they had all magically fallen into place.

He had a lot of questions.

“Komaeda?”

“Yeah?”

“What the fuck?”

“Hey, we sure as hell pulled off the most impressive prank, right?”

“... Yeah. Yeah, we sure did that, Komaeda. How did you even pull this off?”

“Well, I have tons of money and the army owes me a few favors.”

“Am I dead?” Nanami asked from under a sheet of cups.

“No, Nanami, you aren't.”

“Damn.” She shook off the cups, and began playing on her DS once more. A long silence followed.

“Well.” Hinata got up, shuffling past cups to his bed, which was also covered in cups, “Good job, team. See you in the morning.”

Nanami and Komaeda both went to leave, both tossing a “Goodnight, Hinata-kun” before they left.

Hinata stared up at the ceiling and sighed. No wonder no one wanted those assholes in their team.

But as he thought that, he knew those guys were the best friends he’d ever have.


End file.
